Sins of Betrayal
by Broken in silence
Summary: There's nothing like a pissed off witch, and mystic falls will never be same again...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

AN- I know, I shouldn't start this story, but tonight was just too much, for my Bon-Bon...

**_Chapter- services Revoked_**

"Stefan, move!" She meant to ask but it came out more as a pled.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie but I can't."

Bonnie sighed out of annoyance, she knew deep down that Stefan would never- could never hurt her. "What are you going to do Stefan, kill me?"

Stefan locked his gaze on Bonnie for a quick moment unsure of her tone but his gaze drifting slightly over his shoulder as he could hear Damon readying to make his move.

"Not you."

"Stefan, no."

Bonnie's eyes widen at the sudden realization that he nor Damon would have no corms about killing Abby. She felt the air catch in her throat as if she had forgotten how to breath suddenly.

"Abby …" She trailed off- Bonnie pushed Stefan aside as she raced up the stairs- Stefan had already heard the snap and crack of Abby's spinal cord and he knew that Bonnie wouldn't reach the top of the stairs before her mothers body hit the dusty floor.

But it's not Abby's death and what they've done, that buries itself on the inside of Stefan's brain, it's the utter heartbreak on Bonnie's face the moment when she realizes how very little they value her life and the one's she loves that aren't named Elena.

Bonnie drops to her knees, as if she'd been kicked in the very center of her heart and soul neither of which have the strength to stand. The small witch wraps Abby in her arms- her mother and although said mother had abandoned her, Bonnie still needed her on some level she longed for this woman and now here she was dead, readying to become the very thing they fought so hard against.

"It was for Elena." Damon shrugs, as if that makes it okay that he just murdered her mother.

Bonnie cuts Damon a look, that sends a shiver down his spine- Bonnie doesn't speak but Damon could feel the atmosphere change and a shaft charging through the house.

The witches house shakes suddenly as if it were ready to collapse in on itself.

"What the hell?" Damon looks around.

Bonnie looks at him grimace and pain evident on her cinnamon cheeks the iris of her eyes changing suddenly.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie… Bonnie?" Caroline comes charging through the house.<p>

The house stops shaking as Bonnie let's Caroline's voice breakthrough and reach her.

"She's dead!" Bonnie murmured her soft voice barely above a whisper. Looking wide-eyed and shattered at her blonde friend.

"We'll, help you move the Body." Damon says nonchalant.

"Don't touch her!" Bonnie snaps at him.

"I think you've done enough." Caroline says cradling Bonnie to her. "Just go."

Stefan steps out of the shadows of the basement, "This was the only way."

Shame has no place here, what's done is done- is what Stefan tries to justify to himself-what they did was right, because Elena lived.

Bonnie doesn't acknowledge Stefan, and Caroline looks disgusted and disappointment- and wishes the old Stefan was here instead.

"We can take her back to my place."

Bonnie doesn't speak she just looks at Abby once more and she just screams and Sobs and screams some more.

Caroline feels the anguish of her friends screams and it hurts her- physically hurts her that she can't make this better for Bonnie, she can't heal any of this- she can't make it better.

* * *

><p>Bonnie doesn't hear the entire conversation, just the most important and true to God part.<p>

"Somehow she's always the one who get's hurt." Caroline doesn't mean to make Elena feel like shit- but it is what it is… all of this fuckery tonight was to save her yet again.

"She's not gonna want this."

"Not even if he means spending more time with you?"

Bonnie doesn't look at Caroline or answer she just takes the spot next to Abby on the bed, the perfectly still being no longer witch- but something different, an abomination an ungodly creature.

_But still her mother!_

"Not even for me." Bonnie whispers, but Caroline hears her- the blonde sits behind her petite friend ,wrapping her in her arms, because it's what Bonnie needs now.

Bonnie sees herself in the mirror and for a moment but the eyes that are looking back at her aren't her's, because these eyes are a sharp red-dark and deep full of rage and pain and it doesn't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen her?" Damon asks bored.<p>

"What do you care?"

"I don't really."

"No, she's not answering any of my calls." Elena says with a heavy sigh- the guilt of what saving her life has cost Bonnie yet again- Caroline words about Bonnie always being the one hurt in the end were true. And she realizes that she really doesn't appreciate all the things that Bonnie has done for her, Stefan and Damon put together.

_They owe her better._

"Look, the witch should be grateful that we decided to kill Abby and not her, I mean she would be the logical choice."

Elena cringes at how careless his words are in regards to Bonnie and something snaps inside her.

"Damon, shut up." Elena says in an irritated tone.

"We'll excuse me for being the only one brave enough to speak the truth." Damon looks taken aback by her outburst because they're few- as he rises his glass to them.

* * *

><p>Caroline strolls in, "Okay, what's the big emergency?"<p>

The trio looks oddly confused at her.

"What are you talking about Blondie?"

"This text message ordering me over here, Now."

"I didn't send it." Damon shrugged his shoulders.

Caroline looks at Elena and Stefan. "Not me." The brunette speaks quickly- although there hasn't been many text between these two lately.

"Or me," Stefan hutches his shoulder there's a slight movement of his shoulder-but the movement looks like he got lazy or bored have way through.

The pallor doors wing open suddenly and in walks Bonnie with Rebekah.

". . . It was me." She says cheekily- there was something different about Bonnie, but it wasn't even the fact that she strolled into casa de Salvatore with Rebekah.

"Bonnie . . . what's going on?" Elena's stumbles over her words and her face can't register the emotion she's feeling as she looks at her best friend who barely acknowledges her presence.

The sound of Elena's voice narrowly sends her into a blind rage. She tells herself not to rip the life from Elena.

Don't lose focus.

Bonnie pours herself a bourbon swallowing the liquid medicine quickly . "That's good stuff, I see why your always shoving it down your throat like its kool-aid." Bonnie directs her snide comment at Damon.

"Bonnie, what are doing?" Elena tries reaching out once again, looking sharply at Rebekah. "What did you do to her? Did you compel her, you bitch?"

"Elena, stop talking!" Bonnie interrupts' the brunette's mini-tirade. " If anybodies to blame, it's you … and these two." The young witch hissed, the emotion in her voice was enough to break anyone's heart.

Elena looks hurt and in disbelief. "Awe, she looks hurt." Rebekah teases pouting her lips- looking smugly at Elena.

Bonnie scoffs. "Doesn't she always." Bonnie says-so-matter-factly.

"Bonnie. . ." Elena trails off- because the words "Am, sorry just don't seem good enough"

"What, your sorry." The witch hissed-clenching her fist together.

Damon swallows his drink, " Alright, enough witch…We did, what we had to do to save Elena, if that means sacrificing a couple of spare parts so be it." Damon smirks, "You're lucky, so how about a thank you, and be happy that it wasn't you."

"Damon." Stefan tries to reason.

Now she's pissed. He probably should have just kept his mouth shut.

Bonnie snaps her fingers and Damon's down on his knees holding his head in agony. Stefan takes a defensive stance ready to protect his brother and himself.

"Rebekah." Bonnie gives her a nod.

The golden blonde smiles at Bonnie, racing towards Stefan she snaps his neck suddenly- his body thudding carelessly to the ground. Caroline looks on in shock unsure of what she should be doing and with the single thought of why the hell is she here?

"Stefan!" Elena gasps in disbelief.

"For now on, you're all on your own.. . I'm revoking my services."

"But Bonnie," Caroline finally finds her tongue in all this chaos. "Sorry Care, but it has to be like this."

Rebekah stands in front of Damon, "Nothing personal, love." She snaps his neck too.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asks crouching at Damon's side.

"Because, I'm tired of being treated like shit and being unappreciated for all the shit that I go through for you . . . All of you, and I'm done."

With that Bonnie and Rebekah stroll out.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes earlier….<em>

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life,"

"You know your friends are never going to forgive you for this." The blonde smiled happily at the small girl in front of her.

"I don't give damn." Bonnie hissed at the blonde.

"Alright let's have some fun then." Rebekah beaming utter delight.

* * *

><p>Half-hour later Stefan and Damon pop up, suddenly.<p>

"What happened?"

"Bonnie-" Elena stops. "To put it simply, Bonnie's no longer team us." Caroline finishes.

Damon stands quickly pouring a drink. " We are all screwed." He says through clenched teeth.

**_Side-note, I'm not unsure if this will be a one-shot or multi-chapter considering my slow updating skills, Yay or nay?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- You guys are amazing/ and you're reviews were awesome...xoxo virtual hugs for everyone let's vent through this story, Oh and PS, there is innocent flirting going on in the story! don't be offended.**

**Chapter- Wicked is a friend and Enemy **

_Take me am alive never was a girl with wicked mind_

_But everything was better when the sun goes down_

_I had everything opportunities for eternity _

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes_

_You make me wanna die….._

"What's this I hear about you and a certain witch causing trouble around town,"

Klaus asks Turing the blaring music off.

"You mean this witch?" Bonnie says coming from around the corner a smirk happily on her face and a drink in her hand.

"What is she doing here?"

"Just hanging',"

"Since when?' He looks at her in disbelief.

Rebekah pouts, "Well Nic, Bonnie and I are friends…"Rebekah winks at Bonnie,

His jaw tightens, "You can't be serious." Klaus furrows his brow. Sighing deeply to himself. "Whatever, this is end it now, I don't have the time."

Rebekah's gaze goes from calm and Collected to Juvenile and Mocking.

"And why not Nic…" Rebekah laughs at Klaus and this childish infatuation with Caroline that's seems to have magically appeared out of thin air which is kind of creepy since the two share a similarity . "You have to spend all your time outside the blondes house doing more of those creepy stalker sketches of yours, hoping that she'd fancy you back?"

Bonnie chokes on her drink trying to stifle the laughter forcing it's way through as she made her way across the room. Closer to Rebekah.

"Bekah!" Klaus barks.

"What?I'm not ending anything," Rebekah bites back. ". . . She's gonna betray you or have you forgotten, her allegiance is to the Salvatore-"

Bonnie dared to interrupt him, "My allegiance is to myself first . . ."

"And what about my dear sister here?"

"That's between she and I!" Bonnie states simply.

That was all he needed to know.

Bonnie takes the spot next to Rebekah on the sofa they nod to each other in unison thinking back on how this dangerous liaison begin.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry and I love you." <em>were the only words on the note Abby left for her and as she read them to herself silently and out loud yelling and screaming them; the echo of what came back felt wrong, they didn't sound right. It was as if she'd never heard a single one of those words or maybe she's heard them one to many times before and yet the words still seemed foreign. Even as she went from empty room to empty trying to make the slightest sense of anything in her life they still seemed unreal. This pass week seemed unreal.

Is this what life had wanted for her to be alone and broken? delicate and vulnerable to a world full of monsters?

The fuckery of this whole situation was threatening to break the poor witch down to her knees threatening to leave her a crumbling mess. At the realization of her worth the value of her life and what it means to people who claim to call themselves her friend; these so called friends that she's made all of these sacrifices for and they mean nothing. She offered them her LOYALTY-her loyalty and they shit all over it- because she wasn't important enough and that thought alone burns through her like a cancer. Breathing life into something she hadn't felt since her grams died that feeling alone was more dangerous than anything she'd ever known in her entire life.

Outside of the falls.

This was the last place, Bonnie Bennett expected to find herself tonight but it was the only place she'd get a chance to use her fake ID outside of the falls; tonight she would be Ingrid Williams 21 years of age, college senior.

And tonight she will not give a single fuck about anybody or anything.

"You should slow down love, wouldn't wanna over drink." The blonde says cheekily. "Next thing you know, you'll be dancing on the bar with your top off."

Bonnie recognizes the voice and instantly she's annoyed, so she tilts her head to the left peeking at the Blonde next to her.

"Hey! Remember that time I asked for your opinion , yeah me neither." Bonnie shrugs sarcastically throwing her drunk back.

"Snippy… I like,"

"That makes one of us, and for the record that was bitchy!'

Rebekah smiles intrigued by her fiery wit, "Things that bad huh?"

"You would know."

Rebekah nods, "Right,"

"Now if you don't mind, I'd rather drink in peace… so go annoy or kill or do whatever the hell it is that you do, but leave me alone." She shoos Rebekah away.

"Bar keep, I'll have what she's having,"

Bonnie sighs out of irritation, "You vampires are all the same you don't listen, you do what you want, you take what you want when you want… and you kill whatever or whom ever you want and you do it all without remorse or regret," Bonnie pauses. Her emotions about what's happened still so evident in her words and painted all over her face. "You literally sicken me." She throws another drink back.`

Rebekah doesn't know whether to feel sorry for her or be offended. "Were vampires love, it is in our nature to take the things we want." Rebekah closes the space between she and Bonnie, As she turns to take a sip of her drink.

"And it's in my nature to do things like this,"

Rebekah's glass shatters in her face- doing this to the original bratty sibling was like antagonizing a starving dog. But Bonnie doesn't have one single reason to worry.

Luckily her actions doesn't cause a commotion and Rebekah manages to control her temper had Bonnie been Elena things would have been extremely different.

"Cute," The blond flung the liquid from her quickly wiping away the mess the witch had caused. She noticed the raw emotion fighting to break free. The Bennett witch was reeling and if nobody else noticed Rebekah did and she will be the one to help her.

"Your angry!"

"Tell me something I didn't already know."

Bonnie slid off her bar stool to admire what she'd done, Gesturing towards the door Rebekah's voice stopped her suddenly again. "Do you know how they made the decision to kill you or mother,"

Bonnie didn't turn to look at Rebekah -she just takes another step towards the door. "They flipped a coin, a coin…All in the name of Elena…They justified it, by saying it was All for Elena," Rebekah repeats, shifting her whole body around to look at the witch. Who stood frozen in her track's.

Bonnie looked at the door- and a sudden case of tunnel vision captured her at this moment. The range of emotions hitting her right now was enough to break the strongest of people, but not Bonnie this information actually fuels that fire that was burning at the pits of her stomach and gives life to the anger she had been stifling for weeks now it's finally found freedom.

She feels numb.

"How do you know that?" She asks with a somber undertone, she partly wants it not to be true.

"You know Damon, he likes to brag."

Bonnie shook her head in utter disbelief that her life came down to something as simple as a coin toss. The flip of a quarter!

_Fuck them_! Who in the hell were Damon and Stefan to decide the fate of her and mother by tossing a damn coin.

Out of the blue Bonnie laughs as she took a seat next to Rebekah at the bar. Rebekah looked at Bonnie with shock and amaze that wasn't the reaction she'd expected.

"You know, I had actually started to trust Damon as if it were second nature. And Stefan I stuck by him when everyone was giving up, it was me who agreed to help him at every turn...they both deserve Oscars because I was actually foolish enough to believe that we'd all become some happy dysfunctional family. When in reality, I was just to stupid to see what was right in front of me." Bonnie chuckles to herself , "I need a drink, to wash this sour taste out of mouth."

Bonnie remembers back to when things were simpler, when they didn't know anyone with the name Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and Bonnie had consumed enough liquor to knock her on her ass and yet she was going strong.<p>

Rebekah pulls Bonnie to the dance floor, shuffling their bodies close together, Which the other dwellers take notice.

"What are you doing?" The young witch looks at her with the innocence of a child and not the fiery Goddess that she is. "Dancing with you, you act as if you've never danced with a girl before."

Bonnie smirked at her, "Not like this and everyone's staring," she looks at them with shy eyes. "There's a first time for everything… and their staring because we're beautiful and at some point their dying to see us kiss," Rebekah winks at Bonnie.

The young witch shook her head no. But anybody with eyes could see their was sexual tension where there should be none.

"I could give that to you," Rebekah says out of the blue. The offer innocent and more vulnerable than Rebekah had intended. "A life of no regrets, no remorse. . ." She trails off.

They swayed together silently.

Bonnie holds Rebekah's gaze actually considering her offer but as quickly as she does she lets that foolishness leave her mind, Bonnie loved being a witch, it was who she was; being a Bennett witch was her legacy and she wouldn't give that up for all the freedom in the world. "No thanks, I like having a soul!" She cocks a brow at Rebekah playfully.

Rebekah giggles spinning Bonnie around. "What do you want?"

"I want to feel every single emotion that I have in me right now, because it's really all I have."

"What can I do to help you?"

Bonnie squinted looking at the original suspiciously. She never fathomed she'd be intimately close to any of them. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because, I'm an original and you're-"

Bonnie interrupted her quickly, "And what am' some delicate flower. I can start fires with my mind! if you must know." Bonnie says so confidently.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I find that incredibly sexy."

Bonnie scoffs, "Just so you know, I don't speak vagina monologues." Rebekah laughs.

"All I'm proposing is that we help each other get what we want."

Bonnie Bennett wasn't stupid, "For the record you're not manipulating me."

"No, of course not." The blonde said with a smile and a condescending tone.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "I won't make the mistake of trusting another vampire."

"Who said anything about trust, I'm just offering to help you with your problems."

"What's in it for you, Really?" Curiosity gets the better if Bonnie.

Rebekah shrugs, "Fun, I personally find the Salvatore's pathetic and Elena she's like an annoying gnat or cockroach that can't be killed and if I can't kill it, I'd take great pleasure in torturing it."

"Alright, but we do things my way," Bonnie says with a smile. "Fine with me." She dips Bonnie.

"This isn't going to end well," Bonnie says nonchalant.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>"Call me, when there's less whining." Bonnie looked directly at Klaus, once known as the evilest vampire to ever walk the earth, when really he's just a mama's boy with trust issues and an affinity for arts and crafts. ". . . And to think you once were a BAMF, now your just, meh!" Bonnie shrugs with disappointment and dissatisfaction.<p>

Rebekah giggles looking at Klaus. He waits until he hears the door slam shut before he speaks., "Rebekah, good job… getting the witch on our side."

"No, Nic, she's not on our side she's on my side and I'm on hers."

"Excuse me, What does that mean?" His face no longer that of glee at the thought of having a witch on his side but now a grimace . "It means that I fancy her in platonic way and I will not let you or anyone else use her. . ." Rebekah walks away before Klaus could speak.

* * *

><p>Sometime later in the day….<p>

Bonnie stared Damon right in those beautiful eyes jamming the vervain dipped knife into his gut. Damon grunted on his knees, unable to fight back his hands and feet hog tied with vervain ropes. "So, you were serious?" He asked her hoarsely. "As a heart attack." Bonnie says with a smile. Twisting the knife in further scraping his ribs. "Uh, I think I got bone that time."

Damon want's to take a deep breath but, he couldn't. "You're enjoying this?" He looks shocked for someone who murders people so carelessly. He seems frightened. "Awe, is Dammy wammy scared. You are! Aren't you?" She teased him.

Damon didn't respond. He swallowed his own blood instead. "You wouldn't,"

"…And why's that?" She was honestly curious as to why he thinks he has any leverage over her. "Elena, would never forgive you."

Bonnie laughs moving the knife up, slicing through his flesh like butter. She took great enjoyment at his blood pooling onto the floor- Bonnie leaned in closely- "Really, because she forgave you when you snapped her brothers neck, she forgives Stefan whatever the hell does… So I'm fairly sure she'd forgive me, she's fickle that one…and even if she didn't, I wouldn't give a flying fuck!"

The sincerity of her words let's Damon know that this was not a joke. She really didn't care.

Shit just got really real.

"It was nothing personal!"

Bonnie scoffs, "It very personal and you're just that stupid that you don't even realize it."

Damon blinks rapidly as he feels the blade rotate around nicking his ribs left to right. scrapping at insides.

Damon scowled choking on his own blood, "I'm not gonna apologize for saving her life,"

"And I wouldn't want you too, because I'm allergic to bullshit and It'd be half-assed,"

Truth.

Damon heaved trying to ease off the pain, "It was Elijah, be mad at the original family it was their idea," He tries to transfer her anger, Bonnie laughs. "I have my issues with them about this whole situation, but the difference is Damon… they weren't people I considered to be my friends." The anger in her voice sends a chill down his spine.

Damon swallows hard. And Bonnie stares at him with ardent eyes. "What you failed to realize Damon, is that I was better as your friend and not your enemy." She yanked the knife out ruthlessly from his gut. Damon groans in agony. His eyes catching at the back of his head, he felt his body growing weaker.

Bonnie stood, walking a full circle around Damon and with a shift kick she knocked him over his body hitting the floor in a hard thud. "Now, I came to get something that belongs to me,"

She crotched and Damon could feel the cool of steel and hot blood by his hands, "What are you doing?" Damon wiggled trying to free himself in a panic. "Taking back what's mines."

Bonnie slid the blade across Damon's finger severing his ring and pinky finger, "Ahhhhh," He doesn't know whether to pass out or stay awake, a single tear caught between his eye and cheek. "Still hanging on..." she twisted his fingers. Which made him squirm in sheer and absolute pain.

Bonnie pulls his daylight ring off, "You don't deserve anything from a Bennett and that includes this ring, so enjoy the darkness asshole."

Rebekah walks' in smiling bright as the sun with blood on her hands, "Well, that was fun…"She says cheeky.

"Did you get it?"

"One daylight ring as requested." Rebekah tosses it to Bonnie. "Now can we do that one last thing…" Rebekah pouts like an innocent child.

"Stefan?" Damon mumbles' as Rebekah and Bonnie head for the front door, "He's a bit tied up at the moment…" Rebekah laughs following behind Bonnie.

The original and the witch stood in front of a trail of gasoline smiling at each other, "Fire bomb."

Bonnie uses her mind lighting both Salvatore Brother's classic cars up in flames…

"This is so not going to end well," Now Rebekah says. "I'm looking forward to it." Bonnie says with a smile…

_Everything you love will burn up in the night!_

**_Sidenote- thinking about bringing in Kol some of you have asked for him... and Katherine :) hopefully my laptop stay running so I can update, prayer circle._**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, got my hands on a computer, my apologies for the late update! xoxo enjoy.

**Chapter- I didn't loose my panties**

She stood looking out the small window, she had expected to feel a moment of contrition for her actions but no feeling of the sorts came, as she clenched at the necklace containing the daylight rings. She had expected her moral compass to reflex back to her some ebullience of guilt- and when it doesn't she comes to the conclusion that it is broken; which is a good thing. Because right now, she has no room for second thoughts Or a fickle conscience.

A half-smile curves the corner of her crooked mouth. A relishing moment of pure and utter satisfaction settling through her body. She had given in to her deepest and darkest desires, and not a single fuck shell begiven about what she and Rebekah did; and given the chance she'd do it again.

The next showdown is guaranteed to be epic and she couldn't wait, she just needs a reason to end it all.

Rebekah stood leaning against the threshold of the door watching the young witch, majestic and perfect in the after glow of what they had done tonight. Rebekah always wanted somebody like Bonnie in her life someone strong, bold and loyal. A friend Rebekah had thought even hoped alittle that she'd found that in Elena until she literally stabbed her in the back, _Bitch! _But Bonnie, she was different.

But Rebekah could see the wear and tear of this situation on Bonnie and she wonder's if she's changed her mind, about what they've got planned for mystic falls.

That in itself would be a disaster.

"You look exhausted, when was the last time you ate?"

Bonnie run a hand through her hair quickly, "Honsetly, I don't know."

"Well, let's change that, you come sit and I'll make you something."

She shook her head, "You don't have to do that."

"I want too." Rebekah smiled gleefully holding out her hand for Bonnie leading her to the couch. "You just relax and let me take care of you."

Bonnie looked at Rebekah with astonishment, it's been a longtime since anyone has offered to take care of like this. "Thank you."

Rebekah heads to the kitchen, as Bonnie throw her feet up on the coffee table. She could hear her grams voice already, " The floor is a place for your feet, not my coffee table..." Bonnie laughed to herself. Hearing the clash of pots and pans. "You okay in there?"

"Bloody fansastic," Rebekah says circumvent.

Bonnie scoffs to herself as the front door slams shut, which bring the blonde running.

Caroline stands there quiet and pissed. Her eyes burning with fury.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"She said she's fine." Caroline says through clinched teeth. giving Rebekah I could kill you look. Bonnie nods for Rebekah to leave them alone and she does.

"What the hell Bonnie?" She yells.

Bonnie sighs, she knows what this is about. "If your here about the Salvatores and what happened-"

"Screw them, am' here about you, you haven't returned any of my calls."

Bonnie looks discomfit at Caroline, she often forgets that Caroline does in fact care a great deal, at that. "I'm sorry, I've been really busy."

"With your new BFF, Rebekah."

"Jealous?"

Carloine pouts, "Yes."

"Caroline nobody can replace you in my life, nobody." Bonnie gives her reassuring smile.

Caroline hugs the petite witch squeezing her tightly; as if she knows that Bonnie is slipping away from her and this brand new adherence with Rebekah is only going to take her even farther away.

Caroline pulled back slowly, taking a deep breathe, she could feel her mouth go dry as she prepares to ask questions. "What did you do tonight?"

Bonnie tugged at the rings around her neck. "I picked a side Caroline,'

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I no longer have any alligiance to the Salvatore's,"

"But-"

"No but's." She interrupts swiftly. " But were like the scappy gang." The blonde shrugs innocently.

Bonnie sneers at the comparison. "That couldn't be further from the truth." Her voice somber as the reality hits of what they really were.

There's a moment when Caroline feels as if she has to make a choice between Bonnie and everyone else.

"Caroline?" Bonnie could see the distress crossing over the blonde's face.

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to choose..if you're with them that's okay, alright, because I will never hurt you."

She gives Bonnie another hug and it nearly kills her to have too pull away. "You're the only choice."

Carolines whispers as she heads for the door, Rebekah reappears, "If anything happens to her, you'll deal me."

And with that Caroline leaves.

Bonnie glances over her shoulder at Rebekah, "She's off limits, understand."

"Crystal, now you come eat."

"Am' not really hungry." She argued.

Rebekah shakes her head for Bonnie to stop, "You don't have to eat it all, just some of it, for me." Her smile deepened.

Bonnie sighs exhausted, "Alright for you,"

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

"What happened?"

"Bonnie, happened!"

Damon paced the floor, taking heavy strides back and forth, "She's out of control, if it weren't for Liz, Stefan and would be barbecue."

Elena shook her head with skepticism, "She wouldn't-"

"She wouldn't do what? torture me and Stefan steal our rings... news flash Elena she's pissed," He cut her off briskly.

"And who's fault is that?" Elena asked snidely.

Damon squinted at her, tilting his head up, how dare she act so self-rightrous like what they did had nothing to do with her?

Playing aloof is a specialty of her.

"Today is the last day I stay in this house," Damon spite out as he swallowed his drink. "She crossed the line and I want what's minds back."

"Or what Damon? you'll kill Bonnie?"

"If it comes down between her or us, I choose us." He says smiling." And your okay with this Stefan, killing Bonnie."

Stefan doesn't say anything, he just hunches his shoulders.

"Just get her to give the rings back and I'll call it even, otherwise . . ." He trails off, heading upstairs. Hearing Bonnie's words play in his head again, "_I was better as your friend and not your enemy," _ Dammit, she was actually their friend and now that's all ruined.

He cursed himself silently.

Elena looks back at Stefan, " You can't let him go after Bonnie,"

"She and Rebekah tortured us-"

"But she's our friend."

"I wish that were still true, just get her to give the rings back and I'll keep Damon away from Bonnie."

"Thank you."

Stefan gives a lopsided smile, " Don't thank me yet,"

Elena nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"Upstairs,she's been expecting you."

Elena gives Rebekah a dirty look before heading upstairs, she took a deep breathe standing outside the door of the girl she considered to be her bestfriend, her sister. What the hell is she doing putting herself in the middle of this mess, but she can't let Damon come after Bonnie or let Bonnie go after Damon she care's about them both too much and she doesn't want to lose either of them.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat, opening the door slowly. Bonnie sat legs crossed on the small sofa in her room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."  
>"I came to see how you've been."<p>

Bonnie sighed, "I've had better days."

"And Abby?"

Bonnie stood and cleared her throat she felt as if a cluster of cobwebs were stuck. Especially whenever Abby is brought up. "She's out there on her own..." She stops.

"It's okay," Elena touches Bonnie and she abruptly pulls away, she didn't want to be comforted by Elena of all people.

Although it might be the one thing she needed the most.

Elena stared at the rings for a moment, she didn't want to believe that Bonnie had done what Stefan and Damon claimed she did but the evidence was staring her right in the face.

Bonnie glared at Elena, because she knows what really brought her, " So why are you really here?"

"I told you."

"You lied." Bonnie said standing. "They send you for something?"

"They just want their rings back Bonnie,"

Bonnie shrugs fiddling with the rings, "Well they can't have them."

"But Bonnie-"

"What? Damon threaten to kill me," Bonnie asked with a scowl. " Yes!"

She exhaled relieved, "Let' em try."

"Bonnie, this isn't you, you don't go around torturing people or getting revenge."

"How, do you know, who I really am'?"

"Because, am your best friend, were like sisters I know what's in your heart."

Bonnie bites her lips, until the moment she tastes her own blood. She listens as Elena goes on and on about how much of a good person Bonnie is which makes her sick to her stomach literally sick. "Elena, shut up."

The brunette is momentarily stunned.

"No, because I can help you, I can fix this-" Bonnie holds her hands up for Elena to stop, her breathe becoming labored. "'I'am broken Elena and you can't fix me or this,"

"I can try."

"Try all you want... but am done, Elena am done." Her says her face resigned.

"You're giving up?"

"No, I'm not giving up am just giving in."

Elena opens and closes her mouth in one breathe, "But you're the one who saves everybody, we depend on you."

"I can't save you Elena, not anymore."

"Am not asking you too, I want to save you and I can do that,if you just give me the rings," Elena says gravely.

"No."

"Bonnie, please." She abjures.

"You can leave now Elena,"

Bonnie turns her back to the girl she once was so willing to sacrifice eveything for.

Oh how things have changed in such a little time.

"I'm gonna find away to fix this,to fix us."

Bonnie stays facing the window, uninterested anything else the fickle girl has to say. " Close the door on your way out."

Elena closes the door wiping the welded tears in her eyes. turning to face a eavesdropping Rebekah. "I will get her back, she's never going to be your bestfriend. she's never really gonna pick you over me,"

Rebekah face shifts from nonchalance to grimace, "Oh Elena, I already have her and I say it's pretty damn obvious who she's choosen."

"This won't last, she's angry right now, but evenually she'll get over it,"

For that simple statement she wants to rip Elena's vocal cords out, "One does not simply get her their mother being murdered and turned into a vampire...the very thing she hates,"

Rebekah looks at Elena like she just uttered the dumbest words known to man.

"I didn't mean it, like that."

The blonde nods mockingly, "Of course you didn't."

Elena tilts her head in shame, readying to leave and Rebekah sidesteps her. "And just so you know, I choose Bonnie, which is more than you've ever done." The bratty blonde bumps Elena heading into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening,<em>

"What are we doing here?"

Rebekah smiles cheekily at Bonnie, "Were here to loosen up, have fun... so for the rest of the night you will drink and forget about everything,"

Bonnie takes the drink from Rebekah's extended hands, downing the dark liquid. three hours into mixing light and dark liquor, surely something she'll regret in the morning. Bonnie is too wasted to fully comprehand what's happening.

And Rebekah is off somewhere no doubt causing mayhem.

Besides, she's a bit distracted by the handsome stranger who's been eye-fucking her all night long. His dark eyes soul searching her physcially that is.

_Lady Gaga-Monster_- comes on and she jumps to the dance.

He makes his way through the crowd as her hips and ass move rhythmically to the beat and he couldn't wait to place his hands on her. And feel the silk of caramel skin underneath his finger-tips-He smells her sweet, sweet scent oozing in the air cheeries and lavender and it draw him in; calling to him like bees to honey.

Simply irresistible.

She feels his hands smoothly wrap around her waist and slip over her torso, his breathe sailing softly on the nape of her neck sending tingles down her spine-she moans inwardly gripping his hands interlocking their fingers at her thighs.

Bonnie doesn't understand what's happening to her body.

She grinds on the handsome stranger molding their bodies together as one, she feels the excitment of his body pressed into her, as he nibbled on her earlobe and neck.

"This feels nice, really, really nice." She murmurs softly. "Yes! I bet it does."

He whispers into her ear sensually,nipping it once more.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch!" She leaned into him, thrusting her assets into him once more.

"And you like it," He said cockily.

He smiles to himself and before you know it- Bonnie and this stranger are in the bathroom stall, clothes were being ripped and pulled, lips were swallon from kisses and flesh was bruised from the amount of force they were using.

Bonnie pulled away, resting her hands on his rock-hard chest, "You should know, I've never done this before."

"Me neither," He grunted and kissed her hard on the mouth again. Her body was hot from all the liquor in her system but his hands were cool and they made her shiver underneath them.

"You should know something about me," He started.

"Trust me, I already know and I don't care." She kissed him, as if her mouth needed to be attached to his. "You should be."

"And why's that?"

He smirked, "I can be very dnagerous,"

She smiles intrigued, "So, can I."

He huffed, taken by her, "I'm Kol,"

"Bonnie."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning.<em>..

"Morning!"

"Morning!" Bonnie shoots up and then back down, realizing she doesn't recognize the person next to her. "Ow, my head feels like it wants to explode."

"Here, take these,"

Bonnie takes the pills and water from the boyish stranger, looking underneath the covers; she was wearing a shirt that obviously doesn't belong to her.

"Umm, did we-"

He smiles amused, "Unfortunately, No... you throw-up all over your shirt,"

She breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god."

Kol looks offended, she notices, "I don't mean it like that, I just, well I just met you."

He smiles, "I went out and brought you breakfast, while you were sleeping."

"Thanks," She sits up, although the slightest noise sounds like a shotgun in her head. She bites into her toast, suddenly she jumps off the bed. "Crap!"

"What?"

"Rebekah, is gonna kill me."

"Did you say Rebekah?" He questions her.

Bonnie searches the floor for her shoes as she slips into her pants, "Yeah, she's my... friend." The corners of her mouth from a luscious smile.

"I have to go," But she really wanted to stay.

He walks her to the door, "See you,"

"See ya'"

He smiles kissing her, As if he were parting from is lover of years- it was like he was expecting her to return after a longs days work.

Bonnie looks down at her hand smiling, a note written in ink on her palm, _incase you forget my name is Kol. _She giggles to herself heading home.

* * *

><p><em>Salvatore boardinghouse,<em>

The sound of high-heel stilettos hitting the floor, bring Damon from the solitude of his room.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Katherine chuckled, "I missed you too, Damon."

"What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I hear you boys have a witch problem..."

"Katherine," Stefan looks shocked to see her but not truly surprised.

"Miss me." She winks.

Damon shakes his head nope, "What does any of this have to do with you?"

"I'm here to help..."

Katherine makes herself comfortable and the Salvatore brothers look they want to shoot themselves but then again Katherine might be just what they need to handle the witch.


End file.
